Lost and Found
by MiniDawnECU
Summary: The battle is over and now Harry and his friends are working for Sirius and the DMLE to clean up what is left. How will Harry cope when he finds things that he thought were gone forever? Join Harry, Ginny and the gang to find out what happens. HP/GW Hr/R NL/LL JP/LP


So, this is my first story. I hope you all like it. The characters belong to the wonderful JK but I couldn't help but wonder what else this group was capable of.

"All right boys and girls good job! I think the remaining number of Voldy's minions out there is really starting to shrink down. At the rate we're going we may have this tied up with a cute little bow for Minister Weasley by Christmas."

Sirius Black looked out at his Aurors and the pride on each of their faces. The ministry took a major hit during the final surges of the war with Voldemort and lost the majority of its Auror force. Luckily there were more than enough volunteers following the Battle of Hogwarts willing to step up and help. Sirius looked out at the group that included his godson, Harry Potter, and his best friend Ron. It was amazing that so much had happened in a little over a year.

Not everyone here was joining the DMLE long term but they were fighters and willing to help the ministry until new recruits could be trained. He saw the members of the DA that included Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and of course Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus were all regular Aurors as well as a few other Hogwarts alumni. The rest were what Sirius considered "Reserves", meaning they had most of the privileges given to Aurors but were only on a part-time status. The Reserves were training for or had other careers. Sirius would love to keep them all, especially his DA group. He had never seen a unit fight so well together with such little communication but alas they were future healers, teachers and in two cases, Unspeakables.

"Now I know that this last raid was long fought but we left with just as many as we walked in with. I'll take those results any day, even if we couldn't bring in all of those bloody wankers. Now the three we did get gave us some new intel. I will let Harry share what he and Ron were able to get. Harry?"

Harry Potter stood with a nod of his head and walked to the front of the room joined by Ron Weasley. The duo was the fiercest of the MOM's "New Generation" of Aurors. They were usually the first ones to enter any battle and Merlin forgive you if you got in their way. Many of the ministry's officials had already decided that they would likely be the first pair to head a department. Potter's fighting skills and Weasley's strategic knowledge made for a lethal combination and they were perfect for the future of the DMLE.

"Okay everyone, I'm going to make this quick so we can get home and get some rest. At 4:58 am London time we captured; Augustus Rookwood, Gregory Goyle Sr. and Marcus Flint. The three were found in the Rookwood Estate and two unidentified individuals were able to apparate out before our wards were put in place. After an interrogation with Veritaserum we have learned that the inter-fighting between the deatheaters has ended. I'm sorry Sirius but we may have to hold off on that Christmas present. They have a new leader looking to be the next Dark Lord. We were unable to find out who the person is because our guests didn't even know. Apparently they don't rank high enough for that privileged information. We were able to learn of two additional safe houses being used that belonged to the Lestrange family. Hopefully we will have more info once everything in the estate is processed. Now, I will turn this over to Ron and he can give you the preliminary plans regarding the new locations."

Harry leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes as Ron announced who would be in on the next set of ministry raids. He knew he had a pile of paperwork to finish but all he wanted to do was go home and take a hot shower then crawl into bed, preferably with a beautiful redheaded witch. Harry's thoughts drifted to the night everything started to turn around for him.

(Flashback)

_It took Harry a while to come to his senses about Ginny Weasley. He was so caught up in his own grief and anger following the final battle that he immediately joined the Auror Corp with Ron and didn't come up for air for the next six months. He trained like a man possessed and no one could slow him down. Sirius had to physically remove him from the ministry's training room the day before Christmas and ordered him to go to the Weasley's for the holidays. He was in the garden of the Burrow Christmas Eve thinking about another holiday without his parent's when he heard a muffled sob. Harry turned around to find Ginny standing there with tear tracks down her face. All it took was that look for Harry to break down. All of the anger, grief and guilt burst out of him. Ginny just latched on for dear life as he cried for those lost and the pain he and the everyone else had suffered, next he cursed everyone who had caused that pain from the Dursley's to Voldemort himself._

_When he shed the last tear he could summon he looked up and his heart stopped. Ginny looked at him with more love in her eyes than anyone else had in his entire life. Harry had missed her terribly while on the Horcrux hunt but had decided he wasn't worthy of her affections. Following Tom Riddle's demise, he soldiered forward thinking she had moved on. Looking at her in the garden with the moonlight reflecting off the snow he thought he may have been wrong. He opened his mouth and with the subtlest whisper of "Ginny" she pushed forward and kissed him with a resolve he didn't know existed. He rebounded from the shock and returned the kiss with enthusiasm as he buried his hands in her hair to pull her closer._

_When they finally came up for air Harry was a bit dazed, that wore off quickly with a slap to the face. "That's for taking so long to come back to me you prat!" Ginny waited for him to nod in the affirmative and then fused herself to Harry's lips again. What could have been hours later the couple stood up from their snog to retreat from the cold. Harry decided it was the best Christmas he had ever had and the two became inseparable when not at work or school from that moment on._

"So if Director Black has nothing else to add meeting adjourned. Good work everyone, go get some rest."

Harry snapped his head up as Ron dismissed the group to see his Godfather staring at him. He pushed off the wall and Sirius placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Go home Harry. You look like you've been run over by a herd of Hippogriffs." Harry started to argue when Ginny walked up and wrapped her arms around him. "You heard the director Potter. While I'm not usually one to listen to Sirius, this time he's right." Harry laughed as Sirius stumbled as if being struck. "Why Ginevra! How could you wound me so? We all know if Harry here wasn't around you would have professed your love for me ages ago." The redhead was building up a head of steam and Harry carefully stepped back to ensure he was not in the path of a potential Bat Bogey Hex. There were days that Harry would rather relive the final battle than go against an angry Ginny Weasley. "You listen to me you mangy mutt! If you call me Ginevra _on more time_, well your next flavor of the week better be pretty damn good at the self-stimulation charm because you won't have the equipment necessary to help her out! Are we clear?"

Harry tried his best to hold in his laughter as Sirius tried to cover his bits with his hand, but lost it as a respectful and timid "Yes ma'am" came out the mouth of the director of the DMLE.

Ginny stood straight and with a curt nod pulled Harry out of the training room towards the floo point. His laughter was renewed as he looked back to see a crimson faced Sirius being harassed by the rest of his team. When he turned around he found Ginny with a smirk waiting for their turn at the floo. "You know, I don't think I have ever seen Sirius so scared and that includes the time your Mum found out he got Ron and I drunk on Firewhisky." She lifted her chin and in a very McGonagall like voice said, "perhaps Mister Black will remember his place in the future, if nothing else for the sake of his anatomy." Harry barely stepped into the green flames in time due to his raucous laughter.

The couple stepped out of the flames and into the large den of Potter Manor. Harry had been surprised to say the least when Sirius told him that he had inherited a family home. Since the Golden Trio had set off so close to Harry's birthday he never received his letter from Gringotts to inform him of all the benefits he received at his majority. Harry and his friends immediately set out to clean everything up with the help of Dobby and make the place livable and his home had become the defacto place to hang out.

Everyone seemed to have their favorite spot. Hermione could usually be found in the library while the twins enjoyed the indoor heated pool. Ron liked the theater room that, according to Sirius, James had set up after taking Lily on a muggle date to the movies and Neville and Luna would visit occasionally and could be seen out in the garden or in the surrounding wood. Harry loved that everyone felt comfortable coming here and he rarely felt alone these days compared to how he spent the first half of his life.

Harry hadn't realized that Ginny had walked him up the stairs and into their bedroom until he caught site of the Quidditch pitch on the property. The friends had shared many games out there including a memorable Easter game that included Mrs. Weasley. The entire family learned that day that Molly Weasley was not to be messed about when she has a bludger at her disposal.

"Harry what are you thinking about?" The soft voice was coming from the bathroom and Harry turned his head while keeping an eye on the pitch. "Oh, nothing just that game where your mother knocked Sirius off his broom." "Do you think you could not think about my mother in our bedroom?" Harry chuckled and as he turned around his eyes bulged at the site in front of him.

Ginny stood in the doorway wearing a very low cut and very sheer midnight blue negligee. Harry's mouth watered at the creamy flesh exposed and with an audible gulp made his way to Ginny until he stood directly in front of her. "Merlin, Ginny you look absolutely beautiful." He slowly placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her with a passion that ignited their bodies. He backed away and slowly traced his finger down the curve of her jaw and neck to her collar bone. She visibly shuddered as he continued his journey over the swell of her breast to lightly trace a circle around her extended nipple. Unable to stop himself Harry gently tugged the tight peak with a slight twist and the moan that escaped Ginny's mouth made him aware of the growing constriction in his trousers.

"I've missed you so much Harry. Please, let's make up for lost time." Quicker than he thought possible he was divested of his jacket and shirt and he was slowly walking Ginny towards the bed while maintaining contact with some part of her body with his lips. As she sank down into the comfy mattress Harry removed the rest of his clothes and stood staring at the woman he loved. "What are you looking at?" Ginny asked as she drank in the sight of Harry's body. He looked so different from the boy she first met at King's Cross. Years of Quidditch and fighting and Auror training had left him lean and toned and in Ginny's eyes completely delectable. "I'm looking at beautiful woman who is wearing entirely too much." Harry crawled up the bed lifting Ginny's gown along the way as he kissed up her body. He stopped to pay homage to her hip bones, a personal favorite place of Harry's, and continued his way up. The dark blue fabric was tossed to the side and gently fluttered to the floor pooling like liquid midnight. The pair took a moment to memorize each other's bodies and relish the simple moment of being together.

Harry slowly began his descent teasing and kissing down Ginny's body. She arched into him as he gently bit the firm peak of her right breast and immediately soothed the area with his tongue. Harry could feel the heat where he was nestled between her legs and it was almost too much to bear but he wanted to show his devotion to the woman who brought him back to life. He kissed down her abdomen and nuzzled the fiery red curls at the apex of Ginnys thighs. The scent of her arousal was overwhelming and Harry firmly licked the length of her slit as a growl erupted from deep in his chest. He feasted on Ginny with deep vigorous licks. His tongue delving into her and drinking like a man reaching a desert oasis. Her hips bucked as her orgasm quickly approached and Harry could feel her inner walls begin to quiver as he continued in anticipation of what was to come. "OH HARRY!" Ginny screamed as wave after impossible wave of bliss washed over her. Harry continued to lick and kiss Ginny as she floated back down from her high and as she regained her strength she pulled him up to her for a long deep kiss.

Ginny quickly reached for Harry and stroked him. His eyes rolled back into his head with the sensations coursing through his body; need, anticipation, love and lust. He pulled Ginny's hand away and gathered her wrists above her head as he lined himself up and with a long, slow thrust the couple just looked at each other as their bodies joined.

Ginny was the first to move and with the slight shift of her hips the fire deep within Harry reignited. He quickened his pace and the velvet feel of his Ginny was almost more than he could take. Harry hitched her leg up over his hip so he could get deeper, needing to connect with her as much as possible. He could feel the spring tightening in his belly as he continued to voraciously pump into her core. Ginny's muscles started to contact in the most delicious way and the coil exploded as he filed Ginny. Their nonsensical cries and murmurs the only sound in the otherwise silent room as the couple came back to reality.

Harry released Ginny's wrists as he pulled himself from her body and felt as though he was leaving a piece of his very soul with her. She quickly tucked herself into his side and he grinned at her almost drunken expression. "Harry, that... that was... WOW" Harry shook with laughter as she giggled in embarrassment and he pulled her chin up so he could kiss her swollen lips. "I must say Ms. Weasley that was quite "WOW" for me as well." Ginny slapped his firm chest and with a whispered "prat" the couple settled in and drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
